Sustituta
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Remus descubrió que podía llegar a amar otra vez sin embargo invariablemente dirigía sus pensamientos hacia él.
1. Lunes

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Bienvenidos a **Sustituta** escrito para el _Reto fanfiction 2018 (12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos)_ este mes de abril toca "Un fanfic basado en una idea que tenías de niñx." Ya sé que es un poco extraño pero después de que vi la película de Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban me quede con la idea de que Sirius y Remus me gustaban muchísimo juntos, ahora que soy mayor descubrí el Wolfstar y cada vez que leo un fic sobre ellos me siento realizada. En fin espero que les guste mucho y que lloren a mares. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Lunes**

Estaba de pie bajo una lámpara, la luz blanca me daba de lleno en todo el cuerpo, sin embargo era imposible que alguien me distinguiera bajo la túnica negra que traía puesta junto con la bufanda cubriéndome la boca y un sombrero discreto, hacia frio por lo que no despertaba ninguna sospecha vistiendo de aquella manera además la noche era completamente negra, sin luna ni estrellas, eso me ayudaba a pasar desapercibido.

La muchacha a quien esperaba se acercó a mí con aire petulante, ojos grandes y hermosamente expresivos, su cabello lucia de color rosa. Levante una ceja interrogante a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa, juntos caminamos por las lúgubres calles hasta nuestro destino, un hotel.

La noche prometía, estabas encantadoramente vestida con ese corsé negro y esos sensuales ligueros de encaje, tus labios coloreados de un apasionante color rojo y tu cabellera larga ahora castaña y un tanto despeinada, todo el conjunto te hacia ver increíblemente sexy, recostada en aquella sucia cama empleada para menesteres como los que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Ya estabas lista abriendo tus blancas piernas para mí, te había desprendido de tus ropas con los dientes pero aún conservabas los ligueros en tus largas y bien torneadas piernas, me adentre en ti, fue una intoxicante sensación.

Tuve tres orgasmos, todo gracias a ti, podías ser muy apasionada cuando querías, caímos rendidos en el colchón.


	2. Martes

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Hoy es martes entonces… quiero seguir la semana de acuerdo con el fic, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **Martes**

Salí del hotel, aun no amanecía, olía a sexo y necesitaba un poco de aire fresco junto con un buen café. Vague un rato mientras veía a aquel astro desaparecer de mi vista, estaba en cuarto creciente, tenía que tomar mis precauciones para antes de que se completara la fase a luna llena.

Entré como todos los martes a mi cafetería predilecta, pedí un latte, me encamine a la terraza donde me esperaba la cómoda silla de hierro forjado y la mesa adornada con orquídeas, mis favoritas, pasee mi vista por el Callejón Knockturn, tenía su encanto a pesar de lo podrida que estaba ya la sociedad mágica, hacia frio por lo que deguste mi café con extremo gusto y luego me fui a casa por una ducha.

Camine a Grimmauld Place para una junta con la Orden del Fénix. La reunión termino rápido lo que era un alivio pues estaba desvelado, llegue a mi casa y dormí hasta el día siguiente.


	3. Miércoles

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Mi módem se quemó y eso afecto mi ritmo de actualizaciones pero espero pronto ponerme al corriente, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Miércoles**

¿Qué es esto? ¿Sueños húmedos de nuevo? Es por recordar esa noche en la que eras mío sin reservas. Trabajo y más trabajo. Si no fuera por Harry seguramente ya habría desertado, aún recuerdo nuestros tiempos en Hogwarts, esos años eran difíciles por mi condición, por suerte para mi tú estabas a mi lado.

Tengo ganas de un poco de acción, pensé en llamarle una vez más pero tenía mis reservas, últimamente ella era la única a quien llamaba.

Nos encontramos esta vez en mi casa una cosa absolutamente rara, en mi vida me habría planteado algo como esto.

Estábamos en pleno acto y sin querer susurre tu nombre, me cubrí la boca avergonzado pero ella no tuvo reparo "seré quien tú quieras que sea" me dijo, continuamos como si nada hubiese pasando.

Quería que se fuera de mi cama pero no podía correrla, seria grosero pero no podía estar ahí conmigo, decidí despertarla y pedirle que se marchara.


	4. Jueves

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Jueves**

Hoy era uno de esos días, uno de esos tormentosos días en los que odias todo.

No fui a trabajar.

No comí nada.

Tenía ganas de verla por lo ocurrido anoche.


	5. Viernes

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Viernes**

Desperté mejor, sintiéndome bien, cansado y con mucha hambre, revise el calendario hoy iría a verte, me arregle, peine y cambie, compre flores desayune y partí en dirección a donde estabas. Entre en el recinto nervioso y ansioso, quería verte pero me daba miedo, llegue a tu cripta simbólica pues tu cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, "Sirius Black III (3 de noviembre de 1959 - 18 de junio de 1996)" ese era el escueto epitafio pero para mí tú eras más que eso.

—¿Cómo estas Sirius? Espero que bien, ha sido una semana difícil para mí, sabes que te extraño demasiado, el miércoles alguien se acostó en mi cama, tal vez te alegrarías por mí de no ser porque se trata de tu sobrina, dije tu nombre sin querer y ella dijo que estaba bien, tal vez podría ser tu sustituta.

Me senté en su lápida por un rato, deje las flores en su tumba y me despedí.

—Adiós Canuto.


End file.
